<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Release the Hounds by valkyriesryde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482065">Release the Hounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriesryde/pseuds/valkyriesryde'>valkyriesryde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriesryde/pseuds/valkyriesryde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades can’t step foot in the mortal realm, she never strays far from home and isn’t welcome in Olympus. Steve believes the queen should have a place beside her brothers, to rule with them instead of in the shadows, invisible to the eye. Not many share his opinion though and the consequences of that may be worse than the god of spring could have imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Persephone Steve Rogers &amp; Female Hades, Steve Rogers &amp; Female Hades, Steve Rogers &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rattle this Ghost Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stood outside the door, pretending not to listen as the muffled voices discussed and then argued back and forth. He’d gotten good at pretending not to listen, it helps growing up being dragged to every meeting with his mother as she never liked him being far from her. But he was never to know what was being discussed, always left just outside looking in. <br/>“I’ll discuss this no further!” He heard the voice boom, it sounded like Thor, king of the gods, he’d decided a few centuries ago that he preferred that over Zeus but his mind was constantly changing. Steve’s ears perked at the commotion, yelling between Poseidon, no what was it again? Loki, and his mother dominated the space.<br/>“She deserves to be present at these meetings! I thought this was the meeting of those incharge of the domains, that includes the dead!” Loki shouted but his voice was calm and powerful.<br/>“She’s not welcome here and you know that Loki! You want the nymphs running for the hills? Death follows her steps. How can we trust her to have any input that would be positive for the living!?” Demeter yelled and Steve could hear the emotion in her voice, she always cried when she was angry, it always scared him.<br/>Steve knew who they were talking about, her name wasn’t often spoken out loud in Olympus but everyone knew her. Queen of the dead, the Underworld and rivers that ran through it. Her name meaning invisible in ancient Greek culture as a nod to her lack of presence in the mortal realm and ability to move without ever being seen. His mother, Demeter, called her the devil or Satan, said that’s what the mortals chose to call her so, so would she. The Romans called her Pluto but most commonly she was Hades. Maybe she preferred something else, maybe her friends called her something of her choosing but nobody believed she had any friends, just the judges that worked for her and Charon, the ferryman. <br/>“Hades?” Steve questioned under his breath and he felt stillness around him for a second. Movement stilled in an alleyway that sat between the streets of Olympus. The demigods of Hades knowing when her name was spoken. <br/>Demeter burst from the room, her eyes red and a scowl ever present on her face. She didn’t say anything to Steve, just stormed out of the building, expecting him to follow. He did. He was her son after all. <br/>“Mother why don’t you want the queen present?” Steve tried to ask it casually as they worked in the garden. He’d been thinking about it all day, it didn’t quite make sense that she wasn’t there. Hades was one of the big three, there was even a seat for her in the boardroom beside Thor and Loki. She’d been cast out long ago though and he never knew why. No one really did it was so long ago the stories had morphed. <br/>“Satan is the epitome of evil my flower. Everything she touches dies and we can’t have someone like that speaking on issues of the living now can we?” Demeter spoke through her teeth, keeping her hatred controlled around her prized possession. <br/>“But what about what she-”<br/>“I won’t discuss this further with you Percy. There’s a reason the mortals do not worship her as they do Thor or even us. Do not question this further.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the streets of Olympus when Steve is buying fresh fruit and bread for dinner his eye catches the blackened footsteps of Minos. The footsteps black with soot as they trailed down the side of the street to the edge of an alleyway. He saw a man, dressed in all black a pouch at his side and a falcon on his shoulder. Talking to him, as if the complete opposite stood Bucky, sun gleaming off him. They were deep in discussion and Steve tried to slowly make his way closer without raising suspicion but the falcon looked directly at him as soon as he took a step.<br/>Immediately after the bird squawks in the man's ear and ruffles his feathers, then he’s gone. Down the alleyway that Steve swore was a deadend and Bucky is left by himself tucking something in his pocket. <br/>“Steve,” Bucky nods as Steve makes his way over. <br/>“Who was that, they looked like one of the Underworld demigods ? What are you doing?” The questions fire out of him before he can help it and Bucky sighs.<br/>“Business of the Underworld isn’t business of the god of spring Steve, not yet” Bucky mutters the last part under his breath. The two stand there, Bucky trying to find an excuse to leave, he shouldn’t be out this late, early rise in the morning.<br/>“Loki has a point, she should be in those meetings!” Steve speaks up, there’s more to this he thinks. <br/>“Oh yea? You spoken to your mother about that?” <br/>“My mother has her opinions,” and they’re wrong.<br/>“Your mother ‘s the captain of the anti-Hades committee pal, I’d watch what you say about the Queen of the Underworld in these streets.” Bucky’s head tracks those walking by, he better not be caught talking smack in these streets. The last time was bad enough. <br/>“You agree with me though,” his voice is hushed, peering around to make sure no one is listening, it’s hard to keep secrets in Olympus, everyone knows something about someone they shouldn’t. “You think she should be there too so why aren’t you speaking up about it?” <br/>“It’s up to Thor ultimately you know that, whatever we say doesn’t matter if he doesn’t agree to it.” <br/>“Maybe he needs to be convinced.” Steve didn’t know why he felt so strongly about any of this. He didn’t know why he felt the need to fight for her. Maybe it was because she wasn’t here to fight for herself. Maybe it was that feeling of calmness he felt when he spoke or thought of her. Stillness in the air when he thought of her name, he wanted to keep that. <br/>“And you’re going to do that?” <br/>Steve looked towards the alleyway he saw Sam turn down, “there's few that can convince Thor of anything, Loki is one, Jane another.” <br/>“But Hades has always been the devil on his shoulder.” Bucky’s eyes follow Steve’s to the alleyway, he knows what’s down there and let out a sigh. Everyone knew the stories of the big three’s childhood, Zeus the one who came up with the plans, Poseidon the one who played tricks, and Hades. Small Hades, the rutt, the one who followed along. The one who convinced Zeus that it was a good idea to zap Demeter while she played in the meadows or that the horses would like swimming in the sea. Though Poseidon pushed equally as hard for that one. “I can’t help you get out of this one Steve.” <br/>“I never ask you to get me out of things Apollo.” <br/>“Don’t call me that I feel like I’m getting told off. You’ll have to go to Peter, he’s the only one that can go in and out.” Bucky had a bad feeling. The moon started to rise above them and he wish he had his sister here to help him talk some sense into Steve, nothing good would come of this. <br/>“I know what I’m doing.” <br/>“You don’t Steve that’s the problem. What are you going to do? Go down there and see her? Have a meeting with the queen of the dead? And say what exactly? She’ll smite you on sight, no gods are allowed down there apart from Peter.” <br/>“I’ll figure it out. This isn’t fair to her, she’s as important as Thor and Loki, they’re siblings, she should have a seat next to them in Olympus.” <br/>“There's more to this than you know Percy.” Steve cringed at the nickname his mother had given him, he knew Bucky only said it in retaliation to him calling him Apollo earlier. <br/>“Plenty of time to find out then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three judges of the gates of the Underworld are Hades link to Olympus. They help her rule over the souls and Steve knows it’s his first option to reach out to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Underworld is no place for the living. Stories of it are whispered around Olympus and the mortal world. Stories of pits of lava and torture around every corner; of screams and pleads for mercy that carry out and sound like a melody to those who work there and especially the one who ruled it. Rarely was her name spoken aloud, rarely was she called anything but ‘the Queen’ or ‘her’ or ‘she’. Some were brave, the ones that didn’t  fear the consequences of their words. They called her ‘Satan’ and ‘the Devil’ they spread the rumours that everything she walked on had the life sucked out of it. They talk of her as if they would never meet her, she never set foot in Olympus anyway they thought, but they were wrong. Eventually everyone meets the Queen of the dead, everyone ends up on Charon’s ferry and meets with the judges.<br/>
Everyone finds their way to the meadows.<br/>
That's right, the meadows. There’s no rivers of lava, there are no deep dark caves that souls never come out of again. The sun rises, and then the moon follows him. There are birds and yes every spider that has been mercilessly killed for taking residence in a child's room. There’s flowing grass and a slight breeze no matter the weather. The fields sit alongside each other.<br/>
Elysium field, a meadow flush and green, littered with statues of heroes and beasts that have fallen. Bodies frozen in time, gifts from Medusa in exchange for the freedom of her soul. Those that reside are the best of the best, heroes who died in war, Heracles and Perseus, the men and women who risked their lives for a cause of men in power. They lived in the meadow of heroes. Those who led a life of charity, the ones who redeemed themselves more than they ever needed. This is where they resided. Rhadamanthus walked slowly, the grass slipping through his fingers and the wind, warm and moving through his silver hair. This was the meadow he looked after, every morning Rhadamanthus walked through the field and made sure the souls were at peace, he listened to their stories and laughed at their jokes. It was clear that he was favored by them, he’d formed friendships with the souls in the Elysium field.<br/>
On the opposite end of Elysium field lies the pits that the olympians fear, and for good reason. Gods don’t die, they bleed but never die. That does not mean they cannot pay for their crimes. The Titans know this too well. They are the pleas for mercy the gods talk about. The screaming of anger, to let them go or face their wrath. But Minos puts them to sleep. He spreads his wings and he stands above them where they cannot reach. He is her second in command. He is the one she trusts most to do the task nobody wants. He keeps the Titans at bay and he is the final vote when the souls come to the gates.<br/>
Between the good and the bad sat the Asphodel Meadow, where the majority of souls resided. It was larger than the others, cramped in places where generations of families had found each other. It was the queen's favourite place. She didn’t look over them, but every morning she sat with them, she walked through the meadow and felt them around her. Aeacus always joined her. She helped souls find their family, she helped them understand what was happening to them. She listened to their stories and knew every soul by name. Aeacus was kind hearted, her smile rested the ones that got restless, however if any stepped out of line she was not afraid to set them in their place.<br/>
That was what the gods really feared. It wasn’t the pit, well, it was, but that wasn’t all it was. They feared their power. Hades’ power was secret, she hadn’t used it to its full extent since the war, she refused to. The gods were in fear of what could cause her to snap. They feared Rhadamanthus and the power he must have to keep up with the heroes. They feared Minos, for if he can keep the Titans at bay who’s to say what he could do to a lesser god. They feared Aeacus because none knew how she managed to keep so many souls under her control. </p>
<p>Steve wanted to know what was so terrifying. He watched them in the market, for once a week they came to Olympus to gather supplies and hold meetings on Hades’ behalf. His hand in his pocket as he gripped the letter that he’d written. Bucky had some points and given the time to sleep on it he realised he can’t just go straight to Hermes to get to the Underworld. He needed to be allowed there, he needed an invitation, a reason to go to Hermes to get safe passage. So he wrote her a letter.<br/>
He watched them in the corner of his eye, picking at the fabrics in the storefront and trying to get the courage to talk to them.<br/>
“It’s rude to stare.” A voice came behind him and Steve felt a chill run down his spin and the smell of soot around him. He felt a mix of emotions, strength, calmness, and power seeped through him as he turned around and faced the three judges of the Underworld.<br/>
“Lay off him, everyone stares at us.” Aeacus chimed and she smiled sweetly at him, she was the source of the calmness. Minos was power, his arms crossed over his chest, pushing his biceps out and the wings on his back twitching as if he were on guard. That left Rhadamanthus, strength, it made sense to Steve, that strength would be associated with the Elysium field. But he didn’t look strong like Hephaestus or Zeus, his strength was mental and destructive and Steve felt his own sense of destruction rise within him. Good gods do not destroy things his mother’s words rang in his mind.<br/>
“He wants to talk to us,” Minos narrowed his eyes at Steve and he felt small under his gaze like when he was younger, the letter now crumbled in his clenched hand.<br/>
“I have a letter for Hades. I was hoping you could pass it along.” The three looked between each other before back at Steve and the men puffed their chests. He saw a glint of red out of the pockets of Aeacus’ coat and gulped.<br/>
“We don’t associate with Demeter,” Rhadamanthus snarled.<br/>
“Tell your mother to go to Thor if she wants something from Hades.” Minos turned and began to walk away with Rhadamanthus but Aeacus stayed put.<br/>
She tilted her head at Steve and held out her hand to him. Slowly Steve placed the letter in her open palm, slightly crumbled but written in neat writing on the front ‘Hades’.</p>
<p><br/>
I write this letter to tell you about the happenings within the walls of Olympus. Poseidon Loki has raised the possibility of you joining the council and a proposition for a vote has been put forward. They plan on holding a debate about the matter in two weeks time.<br/>
I only know about this from overhearing conversations and my mother’s complaints. She is determined to not let you back onto Olympus grounds let alone into the council. I think this is wrong. At the very least you deserve a say in the matter. I understand you refuse to come to Olympus currently because of the stigma against you and so I want to, if possible, change the people’s opinions of you.<br/>
Or at least, if you allow me to, speak on your behalf at the debate.<br/>
I know you and my mother do not get along and I want to make sure you’re aware that she has no idea I’m doing this. But I believe you deserve a say and I think the council would benefit from your input as a whole.<br/>
Yours,<br/>
Steve, god of spring<br/>
</p>
<p>Steve’s home was much what you would expect from the god of spring. It sat on the outskirts of Olympus, easy access to the mortal world which he and Demeter visited often. During the day he tended to his gardens, he sat in his gazebo and drew, he imagined a way of life where he didn’t have nymphs coming to check on him every hour. Where he had freedom to roam where he pleased.<br/>His thoughts were interrupted by the ruffling of leaves, it was only half past there were no nymphs due and he knew Demeter had gone out. Steve was on guard, his hand snaked under the blanket beside him for the dagger he kept close. And then it popped out, a small doberman with one floppy ear and its tongue hanging out its mouth.<br/>“What brings you to my garden small guy?” he picked up the puppy who immediately situated himself on Steve’s lap and looked up at him. Steve noticed the red collar around his neck, “Spot?” and the dog’s tail started wagging, then he saw the small rolled note above the name tag, delicately placed in the collar’s clip.</p>
<p><br/>
God of Spring,<br/>
You’re brave to write to me. Not often do I receive letters from Olympus let alone from sons of those that live to work against me. Thank you for your letter and the information it possesses. But there is nothing that can be done.<br/>
The council will meet, they will decide and my fate in their presence is not up to us.<br/>
Thank you again for your concern, myself and the Underworld appreciate it any time we are thought in such a way as you think of us.<br/>
Yours,<br/>
Hades, Queen of the Underworld and god of the dead<br/>
</p>
<p>“She doesn’t want to fight?” He looks between the letter and Spot, the letters on his nametag shifting and morphing into something else, Greek, ‘Cerberus’ it read. “She sent her trusted companion to give me this, why would she not just ignore it?”<br/>Steve had to know more, he needed to convince Hades to meet with the council or at least sit in on the debate in two weeks. He wasn’t going to be able to convince her through letters. That’s why he found himself in Hermes closet, plucking a pair of winged sandals from the floor and hiding them under a pile of his clothes until nightfall. A small daffodil sprouting from where they once sat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nothing More to Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unwelcome visitor is dropped on the front steps of the Underworld.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something calming about listening to other people’s stories. Something inspiring about the adventures other people have been on. Most days it made her happy. Lying in Asphodel meadow and letting the souls swim around her as they whispered their stories in her ears. It was like listening to rain in the middle of the night. <br/>“Did you read the letter?” Though the peace never lasts long. Aeacus stood over her queen like an old friend, well that is what they were. Her focus on the souls around her instead of the god lying amongst them.<br/>Minos may be her oldest friend but Aeacus and Hades had an understanding like no other and it was because of days like this. Days where Hades lay in the field and helped Aeacus tend to the land and the souls. She never took over, merely helped where was needed. People often got that wrong about Hades and the workings of the Underworld. She was god of the dead, she ruled over them, she delegated duties and overlooked practices. She rarely got her hands dirty. <br/>“I did, and replied. I’ve no business with the council, we’ve been over this Wanda.” She didn’t want to discuss it, the idea that she would be allowed on the council again is beyond belief to Hades, she didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to have any hope that maybe she would be welcomed back to her family. <br/>“You’re not even going to consider-”<br/>“No. I’m not.” She stood and felt the years of rejection and rage seep through her body. Before she could let it boil over though the two heard their names being called as the figure sprint over the hills towards them. Rhadamanthus slid to a stop in front of them as he gulped down his nerves.<br/>“Pietro?” Wanda and Hades asked at the same time as he came to an easy stop before them.<br/>“Charon, he brought someone down the river to your door.” Before he even finished speaking the judge was starting to make his way back up the wall to the large home that overlooked the valley. The two women followed him over the hill, hot on his heels and confusion clear on their faces.<br/>“That’s his job Pietro?” Wanda commented but it came out more as a question, he spun around and walked backwards, his eyes on Hades.<br/>“Not to the gates, he dropped him on your doorstep.”</p><p> </p><p>As the trio walked into the foyer of the queen’s home the air was different. She noticed it immediately, like fresh rain or pollen sitting in the air. It was like she was in the middle of a freshly blooming field of wildflowers it was mixed though, the smell of wildflowers mixed with blood and dust but it wasn’t her and it wasn’t the Underworld. <br/>“God of Spring.” <br/>Steve sat hunched over by her desk as Hades stood in the doorway of the office. Minos was grumbling to himself in front of Steve, something about how “of course it’s you, you just don’t give up do you? Stupid gods give me nothing but headaches.”<br/>“Look what Cerberus dragged in,” Pietro smirked and she could feel his anger next to her. Steve didn’t say anything, he was too beaten and cut up to be able to speak, too busy hissing at the ointment that was being dabbed on his skin by Wanda now. <br/>“Sam take the shoes away from him. He clearly doesn’t know how to use them,” she rolled her eyes and Steve tried to ignore the aching in his bones from crashing onto the port before so he could focus on her. He’d never seen the God of the Dead before and he was enamoured by the presence she held. The power she possessed, and the inkling that that wasn’t all there was. His mother was wrong, she wasn’t the devil. “Finish patching him up then give him back to Charon, he’s not welcome here.”<br/>“Don’t you want to hear what he has to say?” Wanda asked and Sam and Pietro both groaned and rolled their eyes.<br/>“This is your fault Wanda! If you hadn’t given him hope by taking the stupid letter he wouldn’t be here right now!” Sam started berating Wanda with Steve sat in the middle but his attention was still locked on Hades as she clicked her tongue and gave the judges a smirk.<br/>“So you all knew about the letter.” She raised an eyebrow and stepped further into the room, her arms falling to her side as they moved with her cloak, Steve had the urge to paint her.<br/>“We didn’t know it’s contents.” Pietro piped up and Wanda sent him a glare, “well we had an inkling.”<br/>“And we told him we wouldn’t give it to you.” Sam continued to glare at Wanda, it was like they were holding each other at gunpoint, but  <br/>“Yes well, not all of you agreed to that did you.” She felt like a mother having caught all three of her children with their hands in the cookie jar as they passed the blame around. <br/>“Y/N I’m sorry but you should listen to what he has to say.” Wanda pleaded, her hands resting on Steve’s shoulders as he still sat there quietly. Maybe this was a bad idea, not to come here but to think she would want to be on the council, to think she would even want him to fight for her. <br/>“I already know what he has to say.” <br/>“And?” Sam asked needing to know he wasn’t in the wrong to think this was ridiculous. They didn’t want them in Olympus, that hadn’t changed since long before Alexander the Great, why did Wanda or Steve or anyone expect it to change all of a sudden. <br/>“And I’m not interested,” she snapped but her comment wasn’t to Sam but Steve and for a moment he was afraid of what she would possibly do to him, throw him in Tartarus probably. “You were told you weren’t welcome here.” Her voice was harsh and Steve felt his blood run cold in his veins. This was the Hades the gods and nymphs on Olympus feared. The one who took no prisoners and welcomed no gods into her domain. <br/>Then he caught a glimpse of a pattern on her cloak, the golden vine that barely twisted around her gold crown. His cuts were healing, his bruises disappearing as he started to feel himself again after his fall. He remembered why this was so important to him, even just for a second. <br/>“If I may Ha-” He pulled himself up from the chair, his hand on her desk and he thought for a second her eyes turned black.<br/>“She said you’re not welcome in the Underworld.” Pietro’s arms were crossed as he took another step next to Wanda and Steve was surrounded. Steve knew they were siblings, younger than Sam who had been by her side since the ten year war but they were still older than him.<br/>“That’s enough Pietro. Sam, thank you for helping him but you know the rules. The Underworld is no place for an Olympian god.” Her cloak flowed around her as she turned to walk out. <br/>“But Y/N-” Her movement halted, Wanda gave Steve a sorry look. She’d tried to help he knew that, but Y/N’s mind was made up. He said the name again in his head over and over, it whispered like a secret that no one knew. No one outside of the Underworld knew her like this, as she is now, these weren’t her subjects, they knew her as a friend like he and Bucky knew each other. Her own name, not one given to her.<br/>“Not now Wanda. Clean him up and take him back to the gates, Thanatos will take him home from there.” <br/>“Thanatos!?” Steve’s eyes widened at the mention of the lesser god, Demeter had told him horror stories of Thanatos when he was a child and he was sure she was sending him to his death.<br/>“Yes, god of death, one of my sons, have you heard of him Persephone?” <br/>“It’s Steve.” Hades’ lips twitched as her judges’ eyes widened at Steve correcting her. No Olympian corrected Hades, they were already shocked at his mere presence in the Underworld, that he wasn’t a pile of ash in front of them yet. <br/>“Steve.” She turns to Sam and they share a knowing look before he leaves the room. Then to Wanda and it's as if the Queen of the Underworld and her judges have an unspoken language between them as Steve watches Wanda swallow and divert her eyes down. “Take the God of Spring to Thanatos.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seek the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermes has lost a pair of winged shoes and Bucky is pretty sure where they’ve flown off to and he’s not happy about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demeter appeared to almost float as she walked. The power she possessed did not cause fear to those that she passed, it wasn’t like when Artemis went on a hunt or when Athena walked in full armour. It was quiet and poised, it trailed behind her like the train of her dress. She was fertility and the harvest, those that saw her were enamoured by her beauty and strength that was so evident in her body from all the years of farming. This was why no one wanted to be the subject of her wrath, because she was not afraid to deal with problems herself. <br/>Demeter was beginning to boil over though as she stormed into Bucky’s office and stared at him until he finished typing and looked up with a beaming smile, enough to brighten almost anyone’s day...almost.<br/>“Good morn-”<br/>“Have you seen Steve, Apollo?” Bucky rolled his eyes as she said his name and in the back of his mind cursed Steve for leaving before his mother had gone to work. Dumbass.<br/>“I sent him to the mortal world.”<br/>“You what?!” Demeter, ever protective of her golden child, if only she knew, Bucky thought. If only she knew how much of a pain in the ass he really was. That punk owes me for lying to his own damn mother. <br/>“I needed some things, you know like those puddings that the bakers just can’t get quite right here in Olympus,” he looked off into the distance as he thought about the baked goods of the mortal world and swore he would make Steve buy him a whole bakery for lying to Demeter. “I, of course can’t go down there willy nilly so he offered to go for me this morning, he wanted to get in before the rush. Surely you know how it is Demi.”<br/>Demeter caught her tongue between her lips, pursed and poise, Bucky knew she wouldn’t, couldn’t, be mad at him. She wouldn’t want it going back to his father that she tried to bite off the sun god’s head.<br/>“Well when you see him,” she spun on her heel, her train flying around her as she did, “tell him to come see me. We’ve business to attend to.”<br/>“You have my word.” He bowed his head but made no move to stand as she waited for him to get the door until huffing and walking out on her own. “That’s where they got the term helicopter mum from.” Bucky mumbled under his breath with a shake of his head and then let out a deep sigh and dropped his head to his desk. More mess to clean up. </p><p> </p><p>Hermes had torn his room apart when Bucky walked in. Clothes were thrown across the room and hung over lamps and shelves. His bed had been flipped and his wardrobe was practically empty. And yet he kept pulling it apart, searching in every nook and cranny he could find but to no avail. He started freaking out about an hour ago and all hope was lost and colour drained from his face when he heard the door open and shut behind him.<br/>“What the fuck happened here?” <br/>Hermes let a very high pitched yelp and dived beneath one of the piles of clothes, “I’M SORRY I’LL FIND THEM I SWEAR!” He yelled.<br/>“Find what?” Bucky asked as he stepped over a discarded pair of winged shoes. “Far out Peter it looks like you pissed off one of the wind nymphs! What happened here?!”<br/>“Oh,” Peter popped his head up and once he had confirmed it was in fact Bucky standing before him he went back to his closest to continue searching. “I thought you were Thor…” a nervous laugh leaving his body as a grimace spread over his face. “How’s it going? Got a message for someone?”<br/>“Peter, what have you lost?” Bucky crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the brunette's back. <br/>“I wouldn’t say lost persay…” Peter shot up and his hands flew around him as he talked, a distraction that often helped him talk his way out of trouble. “I’d say misplaced more than anything really. I mean is anything really lost or are things just put somewhere and forgotten about? Who’s to say? Not me. Nor you! We’re not the gods of finding things are we?! You’re the sun god, patron of prophecy and healing,” Peter grabbed a lyre that was stuffed in the back of the wardrobe and turned to hold it up to Bucky, “and music!” He threw it over his shoulder and kept searching, at this rate he may as well start tearing up floor boards he’d searched top and bottom and still, no sign of them.<br/>“And you’re a thief, what have you lost Hermes?” Bucky had his sneaky suspicions on what the ‘misplaced’ item could be but he prayed to Zeus that he was wrong. Peter froze and stood slowly. When he turned to face Bucky his face was covered in guilt and shame, the boy wore it like a mask, as if he’d been caught stealing from mum’s purse...or worse...his father’s. <br/>“A pair of winged sandals...you haven’t seen any have you? I have uh,” he counted the ones spread across the floor, remembered to count the pair on his feet, the ones that had landed in the bookcase and the one left shoe that was floating in the corner of the ceiling. “Fourteen I have fourteen, but I SHOULD have fifteen. I seem to have misplaced a pair…”<br/>Bucky looked around the room until his eyes landed on the small daffodil that poked out the side of Peter’s shoe shelf. “I think I have an inkling as to where they’ve flown off to. Care to take a trip down under with me?”</p><p> </p><p>The gates of the Underworld were massive in size and daunting in appearance. A mix of obsidian and black metal twisted together to form the vines that covered it. The gate dripped with gold, Steve wasn’t sure if it was blood of gods who dared try to pass the gates or a warning to those who thought to try. He settled on the fact that it was probably a nod to Hades also being the patron of riches. Wanda guided him closer to the gates and as she neared they opened for her.<br/>“Where are all the souls?” Steve asked, it was eerily quiet for the entrance to the Underworld, he figured it would be full of wandering souls but all he could see were the ports of the five rivers and the only souls being the ones who swam the rivers until their debt was paid. <br/>“Thanatos looks after them once Charon brings them down, you thought they’d be waiting here?”<br/>“Well it just makes sense?”<br/>“Tell me Steve,” Wanda stopped in her steps at the edge of the gate, her hands on her hips.<br/>Steve was beginning to make out the intricate details of the vines on the gate, the asphodel flowers that were engraved into the metal and rock, the daffodils that were spread amongst them, only a few in comparison. He thought he saw mint leaves, only visible when the light hit the gold and he could see the pattern on the leaves. Symbols of Hades, he thought, as he saw the white poplars across the top. All but the daffodils, they were one of his and the asphodel flowers weren’t anyones, though she did have a field named after it, maybe it was the other way around?<br/>“Steve?” Wanda asked again and he looked away from the gate reluctantly. “Did you hear me?”<br/>“No, sorry, what was it you said?” He’d have to remember to ask Hades about the gate’s decorations another time. <br/>“Did you really think we’d just have thousands of roaming souls at the entrance? Lesson one flower boy, when no one respects you, always respect yourself.” She continued walking through the gates and Steve followed quickly.<br/>“What does that have to do with not keeping the waiting souls at the entrance?” he asked, wishing he’d brought something to write with. <br/>“The twelve gods care about their appearance, am I wrong?”<br/>“No, of course they do, people look up to them.”<br/>“Exactly, they’re respected. They have to look the part, if they didn’t people would lose respect for them. The Underworld, Hades, we’re not respected. The gods, the nymphs and even some satyrs look down on us, they have no respect, we could be seen in rags and their opinions on us wouldn’t change.”<br/>Wanda hated having to be the one to tell him about her home, it left a bitter taste in her mouth as she talked about how others viewed her home and her family. It wasn’t fair. But Hades had told her it had to be her first. <br/>“We respect ourselves, our realm and our queen. We dress and we present ourselves how we see ourselves.” She flattened out her cloak and pulled her fingers through her auburn waves.<br/>“Powerful?” Steve asked, it was the first word that came to mind when he looked at Wanda, she stood tall, proud of who she was and not one you would want to cross. She appeared as if she held power others wished they had.<br/>“Amongst other things. To have lost souls, those waiting for judgement, hanging about the gates would contradict how we see this place, we aren’t a mess, there’s no lack of organisation or authority here Steve. Hades has the final say, the souls go through the entrances to the sides where they rest in Asphodel if they possess no debt and await trial by the council. If they need to be moved they are, if not, they move deeper into Asphodel where they make themselves at home. Some find families, some wander alone. But they all have their place. They’re not just tossed at the gates of Hades.” She pointed towards the sides of the gates and Steve could just make out the faded souls passing through the open doors one at a time. <br/>Some were weeping, some stone cold, some even looked slightly relieved. Wanda carefully studied Steve’s face as he watched them, she wondered how much he saw, through her eyes she could see them clear as day, she could tell you exactly what they were wearing and if they had freckles or scars on their skin. She wondered if he could make out their clothing, from the somber look on his face she figured he could, thought perhaps he could even see the expressions on their faces. <br/>“What if they have debts?” He turned back to Wanda and she nodded towards the rivers. <br/>“Styx, Lethe, Acheron, Phlegethon and Cocytus. Depending on how they died or what debt they owe they swim in the rivers for up to a thousand years.” She pulled at his sleeve, away from the ports and the moving souls towards a cavern along the edge of the river Styx. <br/>Steve heard the scrapping of metal against the rock and when he turned back he saw the gates close behind them, the final decorations coming into view and he wondered how he hadn’t noticed them before. They’d been split down the middle when the gate was open but now you wouldn’t be able to tell there was any gap between them. A cornucopia, which was bursting with the flora that adorned the rest of the gate and golden coins. Around it’s edge were three horses, black with golden eyes and behind it, the length of the gate was a bident. <br/>The weapon of Hades, it was subtler than Loki’s trident, had little details apart from three etched rings where the points joined the staff, one for each judge. Steve thought it beautiful and fitting for a queen who appeared to not need much. He thought of all the mortals that drowned in riches and surrounded themselves with possessions that showed off their wealth, he wondered what Hades thought of them, if she thought they were using their wealth right or if she despised their need to be and have the biggest and best. <br/>“I thought you were taking me to Thanatos?” They rounded the corner into, what Steve now realised was a tunnel that went deeper into the outskirts of the Underworld.<br/>“Hades may not think she belongs on the council but she’s wrong. We can’t convince her, we’ve tried for a millenia.” Wanda pulled a pouch from her belt and placed it in Steve’s hands, it was filled with trail mix and he looked at her questionably and began to hand it back to her. He knew the rule to never eat food from the house of Hades. “It’s mortal food, I swear to you.”<br/>“What makes you think she’ll listen to me then?” Wanda smiled knowingly at his words, she knew Hades was already listening to him, he wouldn’t be still standing here if she weren’t.<br/>“It’s time the old gods adapt.” <br/>“You say old gods, you mean my mother though.” Steve picked at the trail mix and examined it closely, it appeared to be what she’d said, mortal food, safe to eat. <br/>“She doesn’t have your best interest at heart, you know that right?” <br/>“She’s always protected me, I don’t know why she hates Hades so much but she has her reasons for keeping her out of the council.” He didn’t know them but he knew she had reasons. She had to, she wouldn’t want Hades kept out for no reason! Steve was sure of it, he was...wasn’t he?<br/>“Which you don’t agree with.” Wanda pointed out and Steve thought about it for a second. He couldn’t think of a reason why Hades shouldn’t be one the council. He couldn’t think of any reason for Demeter to even hate Hades as much as she did. He’d never heard of anything happening between them, just the talk of evil, death and the devil within that Demeter had always associated Hades with. <br/>“No I don’t! I don’t know why, I’ve always been told the bad, the ugly and the dangerous of this place and here I am fighting for it’s ruler to have a seat!?” It came off more like a question than a statement and Steve didn’t like how unsure he was about it all. He didn’t know if what he was doing was the right thing. He didn’t want to make his mother angry but that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t think it was right.<br/>“You’re fighting for what you believe in.” <br/>“I’m not completely sure why I believe in it, but I’ll keep fighting for her,” Steve peered over Wanda’s shoulder, through the gates towards the kingdom, to her home, to her. <br/>“She deserves to have someone fight for her.” Wanda bowed her head slightly, she almost went to curtsey but scrunched her fingers around her coat. “Do not give up on her no matter how many times she pushes you away. Please fight for us. The Underworld is a dangerous place and I can’t protect you but do your own research, learn about this place and whatever you do, do not fear it. We don’t harm our own here.” And with that Wanda disappeared back through the gates. She left Steve on the edge of the cavern with his tattered winged sandals and pouch of trail mix in his hands to venture deeper into the Underworld beyond the kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been here for a day, that’s enough, it’s time to come home.” Bucky stood over Steve who was sitting against a wall. His arms crossed and a scowl on his face, Bucky hated being the bad guy, this wasn’t him but when it came to Steve sometimes being the bad guy was what it took.<br/>Peter was crouched by Steve’s feet pulling the singed sandals off of his feet with a huff and grumpling about how tattered and filthy they were. “These were my good sandals,” he pouted, brushing off some dirt.<br/>“I’ll pay to have them cleaned Peter, I’m sorry.” Peter nodded and placed the sandals in his satchel with a mumbled thank you before Steve turned to Bucky, his voice harsher than it was to the boy. “It’s not enough, this place is immense. I've only just scratched the service, I haven’t even seen the fields yet.” <br/>“Because they’re behind the gates Steve and YOU’RE NOT WELCOME THERE.” Bucky was fed up, he hated this place, the sun didn’t reach too many dark corners and it gave him the heebie jeebies just thinking about what creatures lurked the shadows that would like to eat a god. Not to mention the last time he’d spoken to Hades and she’d threatened to feed him to Cerberus. <br/>“How am I meant to plead her case at the council if I’ve no actual knowledge of her and this place?” Steve stood from the wall and gestured to his surroundings, Bucky and Peter had found him deep inside the Tunnels of Aidoneus which snaked around the fields, he hadn’t yet found an exit into them. <br/>“She doesn’t want you to plead her case, your mother will rip you to shreds if you plead her case, you’ll never see the light of day unless it’s to do your duties. Is that what you want?” Bucky’s chest felt heavier than normal, he really hated this place, he strength drained out of him slowly like a leaky faucet. <br/>Everyone always seemed to be claiming they knew what was best for him, that they knew more than he did. Steve may be a young god, only around for a small amount of time compared to some of the others but he had some life experience. He wasn’t the child his mother treated him like, or the small defenceless kid that he was when Bucky first met him. He was one of the few that could step foot on mortal ground for long periods of time. By the lack of colour on Bucky’s face and the drooping of his shoulders, Steve thought perhaps he was more powerful than Bucky was, to be able to walk on mortal soil as well as Hades’ was unheard of unless you were invited like Hermes or resided here like Wanda. But Steve wasn’t either, yet he wasn’t weak like Bucky was becoming and he’d been here almost twenty four hours compared to Bucky’s twenty four minutes. After being treated after his fall Steve continued to heal, he was becoming stronger and by this point he was back to himself. But Bucky was quickly weakening.<br/>“You won’t survive in the tunnels for long Steve,” his voice was soft now, he was tired, he just wanted to go home and bring Steve to Demeter’s door. <br/>“I just need to find a way into the fields.” Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve could feel the judgment, he thought it stupid too, trying to break into Hades’ kingdom like the fool he was. <br/>“Your mother asked about you” <br/>“What did she-” The caught Steve’s attention, he’d almost forgotten about his mother and what’d she would do if she found out he was here. <br/>“I covered for you, don’t worry. But you need to come back before she sends a search party looking for you. If she finds out you’re here,” Bucky let out a whistle and Steve picked up his jacket.<br/>“I know. I’ll come back. Bucky, I’m not done here. There’s more to the Underworld than what we’re led to believe on Olympus.” <br/>“And how would you know that? You’ve barely seen this place.” There was something in Steve’s eye that Bucky hadn’t seen before, he was determined, he believed what he was saying and for once it was his own opinion, not one he’d been told. Bucky’s blood ran cold at the thought of why it could be, why it was this that was breaking Steve away from Demeter’s hold so quickly. It was too soon though, he thought to himself as they exited the caves with the help of Peter. It’s not meant to happen this way. <br/>“I’ve ventured somewhat, and I plan on coming back.” Steve puffed his chest as he stood on the steps of his home and Bucky rolled his eyes.<br/>“If I could die you’d be the death of me god of spring.” He smirked and Steve beamed back, he knew his friend would always have his back, he hoped he’d have his vote.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened slowly and a cold breeze made its way into the office. Thor stood behind his desk as he looked out towards Olympus. He watched his citizens go about their day, saw some of his own family amongst them as the door clicked shut.<br/>“Hello Brother.” He watched the reflection, her black suit, the gold inside of her blazer reflecting off the sun as she placed the notebook on his desk and sat in her usual spot across from him. “Pleasant week?”<br/>“Always Hades, yourself?” He turned and smiled at his sister, sitting in his own chair at his desk. “Shall we begin, there’s much to discuss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stand Your Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hades has a meeting with Thor to discuss the upcoming debate and Steve's part in the drama.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tea sat on the desk between them, the steam rising up and Hades couldn’t help but chuckle about how formal Thor always kept things.</p><p>“We never go for lunch during these meetings,” she said offhandedly, reaching for her mug.</p><p>“That’s because you always refuse, I’ve simply stopped asking.” Thor sipped his own drink and raised his eyebrows over the brim, “would you like to go out? I know a lovely cafe, you’d love a salad they do there it’s magnificent.”</p><p>“Oh gods no,” Hades smirked and crossed her legs nonchalantly. Thor’s office was homely, cluttered with things from his children and places he’d been. Though she could pick out the touches of Hera, the parts that were neatly organised and her little sticky notes on his computer with reminders for him written in her messy handwriting. “Anything exciting happen in the past week?”</p><p>You didn’t really think Hades was left out of the loop about the going ons behind closed doors in Olympus? Of course not. She may rule another domain, the citizens of Earth and Olympus may fear her and not want her present but Thor was her brother. They were family and there was no beef between the two. So they decided that every week they would meet, Thor would give Hades the minutes from his meeting with the twelve gods and the only ones who knew were those they could trust; Loki, Sam and Jane.</p><p>“When was the last time you spoke to Loki?” Thor asked, testing the ice to gain some information about how Hades would take the news of the most current events and gossip amongst the olympians.</p><p>“Not for a couple weeks, I believe we’re having drinks tomorrow though. Why? What has our idiot brother done this time.”</p><p>Thor chuckled a booming laugh that made Hades smile as he shook his head. “I almost want him to be the one to tell you.”</p><p>“Dear Gaia help me what have you boys done?”</p><p>“Loki had a suggestion for the council,” Hades rolled her eyes as Thor picked at the loose paper in front of him. “He suggested you join the council. Come to meetings and everything.”</p><p>“I imagine the first to disagree was dear Demeter,” Hades smiled but it was full of sharp teeth and fire behind her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t understand the grudge you two have with each other?”</p><p>“SHE CALLS ME SATAN!” She rose from her seat, the tea forgotten about and the papers on her lap spewed onto the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt her blood boil, she focused on what she could see around her. The keyboard on Thor’s desk; the plant in the corner of the room, the bookcase along the wall next to her. It brought her breathing back to normal and her powers at bay.</p><p>“Hades,” Thor warned, still calm in his seat.</p><p>“No Thor. That woman is nothing but cruel, I don’t know if the mortal’s way of thinking has brushed off on her or if that’s just who she is but she is not someone I wish to associate myself with.”</p><p>“So you don’t want to rejoin the council?” Thor was curious, he wondered if she actually wanted this, if she wanted a seat beside him or if she was happy watching and contributing from behind the curtains.</p><p>“What good would that do? It’s not like anyone on Olympus or in the council wants me here.” But Thor could see it behind her anger. A part of her did want to be on the council. A part of her did want to be respected and listened to in the same way Jane and Loki were. Thor wanted that for her. He wanted the council to know just how much she already helped them and Thor as he ruled over them. People forgot that they were the only two who ruled over a body of people, over a kingdom. She was the only one who understood the pressure he was under and the meetings they had each week allowed them both to discuss the matters they couldn’t discuss with the others.</p><p>“That’s not true and you know it,” he took a deep breath as Hades sat back down and rolled her eyes. “I want you back on the council, you may not like to admit it but the way of the living affects you too.”</p><p>“Uhh yes, with your wars, famine and disease sending millions to my gates. Like I would support that.”</p><p>“Exactly, you deserve a say in the matter.”</p><p>“You sound an awful lot like the God of Spring,” her mind drifted to Steve and his argument, his insistent fighting for her to be on the council, to ‘have a say’. It drifted to him sitting before her wounded and tired looking as Sam patched him up after he fell into her domain. She remembered his cuts healing as he argued with her.</p><p>“Oh? And how would you know the God of Spring? I can’t imagine a scenario where your paths would have crossed.” Thor smirked at Hades and raised his brows as he leaned forward.</p><p>“So you didn’t send him then?” She questioned.</p><p>“Hades what are you talking about?” Now he was concerned, he wouldn’t it past Demeter to go behind his back and try and sabotage the debate, or just mess with Hades for the fun of it.</p><p>“He sent me a letter, claiming I should fight for my right to be on the council, I thought it was a trick from Demeter at first but that doesn’t seem to be the case. I thought perhaps you sent him because you knew I’d play nice. Apparently he did so on his own though, interesting.” She continued to think of Steve, wondered if perhaps he liked the decorations on her gates, if perhaps Wanda had been nice to him like she thought she would be. She wondered if she was too harsh to him, if he would turn to resent her because of her pushing him away.</p><p>“Steve isn’t like his mother.”</p><p>“Apparently not, for one he didn’t refer to me as the devil.” She rolled her eyes again, she felt like she constantly was today. “She knows I’m not god of death right?? She’s met Thanatos?? Does she know of her own son’s fut-” An attempt to take the attention off of her interaction with Steve and perhaps to remind herself of where he came from.</p><p>“ENOUGH, you know for a fact she doesn’t know of that, Bucky’s prophecy is only known between us and Loki, not even Steve knows.” Thor’s voice boomed over her and thunder rattled above them. Of course, how could he have forgotten, how could he have thought this was about anything else. The thing that was the final straw for Hades, the prophecy that set her mind to hide away in the underworld. He cursed letting her in the know, perhaps it was a mistake. Perhaps thing would have been difference. But the rift between Demeter and Hades had already been put in place before the prophecy had even come to Bucky, Thor knew, deep down, that whether she knew or not it wouldn’t change anything.</p><p>“He should, his interest in the underworld proves as such. This is his destiny Thor, bringer of destruction, father to the dead. That's what Bucky told us. Steve currently only knows half of who he is. He is not <em>just</em> the God of Spring.” That stupid good for nothing prophecy. That stupid good for nothing promise of secrecy.</p><p>“It’s for his own safety.” Thor bit back at Hades. His voice stern and it gave no room for argument. But Hades didn’t care.</p><p>“No it’s not.” She stood from her seat and began to walk towards the door, pausing to turn back to Thor, “it’s for Demeter’s.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Am I Supposed to Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Both sides are preparing but the question of whether they will actually have to fight is still standing. And everyone has an opinion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Hades stepped into the home of her brother Loki she slipped off her coat and threw it over the back of the couch in the first living room.</p><p>“Where art thou my dear brother?” She called through the house and a sweet whistle sounded down the stairs and around her. This is much more casual than when she met with Thor. She no longer adorned her business attire, dressed in black jeans and a loose t-shirt. Her boots hitting the marble as she climbed the stairs.</p><p>Loki’s house is extravagant. The outside something like a greek temple with its decorated ionic columns and statues. The inside must the same in its sense of power. But Loki likes to be comfortable.His home has a, well, homely feel to it. Art adorns every wall, in every corner but the blanket is thrown lazily over the couch, there’s a pile of books on the coffee table and as she walks down the hallway she can smell the sea salt as if they were right next to the ocean. She can hear the horses in his backyard through the open windows. Hades always enjoyed coming to Loki’s home because thats what it was. A home. It wasn’t a place of work, apart from his office, his children come and go as they please, there’s always dishes to be washed and laundry to be folded. She felt welcomed here.</p><p>“Since when do you work this late?” She leaned on the doorframe of his office as Loki looked up from his piles of paper, his long black hair disheveled from running his fingers through it.</p><p>“I’m a very hard worker excuse you,” he smiled and offered her the seat in front of his desk, reaching into a draw next to him and bringing out two glasses and a bottle of nectar in a beautifully adorned glass bottle. Hades’ eyes lingered on the bottle as she ached for him to just hand the thing to her so she could pour it down her throat. Lord she needed a drink after this week.</p><p>“And I’m beloved by all,” her voice was sarcastic and she drooled as he handed her the glass and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“By me especially,” he winked. <em>Loki, forever the cheeky bastard</em>.</p><p>“My biggest supporter,” she smiled and they clinked their glasses.</p><p>Loki looked back down at his work, his forehead crinkled and his lip between his teeth, she had an inkling to rip out the paper from under him but knew better to disturb him while he thought. It could be important.</p><p>So instead her eyes wandered, they moved to the ceiling tall bookcase to his right, spotting some of her favourites amongst his collection. She stood and walked towards the giant fish tank he had to his left and peered in, watching the exotic fish minding their business.</p><p>“Why can’t people be more like you,” she muttered under her breath and the red and blue fish with a tail that looked like it belonged to a feather dancer stared blankly back at her.</p><p>“They don’t like being stared at,” Loki chimed from his desk, his attention still on his papers. She sighed and fell back into the seat.</p><p>“Perhaps if you joined me for dinner and a drink or two I wouldn’t. Why are you working, work is off limits on our nights.” She was getting agitated, her entire week had been filled with work, forgetting about the normal stuff, the addition of the council and that damn god of spring was starting to give her a headache. “I’m sick of work! I just want a night off, please Loki.”</p><p>“Well I’m sick of you being treated poorly by assholes who think they’re better.” His voice was stern and she leaned back for a second in shock at it. Loki was not often passionate about things. Unless someone had spoken poorly against him or, in Odysseus’ case injured his son and was just a “lying good for nothing asshole!” Loki fought when it was his reputation on the line, but this, this was different, the last time Hades had seen Loki fight for someone other than himself was when he went by Poseidon and they fought side by side with Thor, then Zeus against their father. Hades prayed a war would not come of this strife that was forming between the Olympians.</p><p>“Thor told me what you’re doing, why didn’t you come to me about this? I would have told y-“</p><p>“You would have told me to stop, that it’s for nothing but I’m sorry to say Hades, you’re wrong.” </p><p>Steve had his nose buried in his notebook while his mother went on about her campaign to “keepthat wicked witch of the Underworld from getting her death grip on the council.” He sketched out the cornucopia from the gates, the flowers that had adorned it. The pages were covered in those sketches, one of her crown, how it was burned into his memory but he didn’t dare draw her face. Currently his pencil shaded a hand, with a vine twisted around it, the thorns piercing its skin and Steve couldn’t help but feel the prickle of the thorns in his own hand.</p><p>“Steve!” He jumped at the sound of his mother’s voice. The book slammed shut and he slid into his pocket as she dropped a clipboard into his hands. “Go around the council’s homes, get their signature. Thor needs proof that we will not stand for her to sit with us. We must band together in a time like this. I have no doubt the olympians will agree.” He dropped the clipboard onto the table and shook his head. She paid no attention to him, instead continuing her work as she wrote notes for the debate. “Sing your name too, we can’t forget about ourselves.”</p><p>He picked up the clipboard and walked out the door making his way out of the house towards Bucky’s first.</p><p>Bucky’s house always confused Steve, the interior and furniture changed every couple millennia but the outside, the general idea of it was always the same. Most homes in Olympus didn’t change much, they just added things to keep up with the times. It was basically a shack. A cabin in the woods. A beach house with the lake view to match. Made of dark wood with a porch that stretched around the entire front of the house. Bucky’s home was one that matched its owner in its entirety. Bucky was a relaxed man, he took things as they came and he was never very serious. It was one of the reasons Steve enjoyed his company so much because when his mother was up his ass or his work was being exceptionally hard Bucky was there with a pat on the back and a drink in his hand inviting him to watch the sunset over the water.</p><p>They were best friends, could always count on one another no matter what, Steve knew that Bucky had his back always, and so he knew now that no matter how much Bucky disapproved of the situation he would still back Steve.</p><p>“You’re mother is going to kill you.” Bucky sat leaning on his knees on the couch, his beer long forgotten about on the coffee table and he held the clipboard in one hand shaking his head at Steve. <br/>“Pretty sure she always kind of wants to kill me.”</p><p>“Never. You’re her special little boy, her one perfect creation,” Bucky cocked a smile at his friend who rolled his eyes back.</p><p>“Shut up,” Steve leaned back and sipped at his own beer, watching it spin in his hands. It was a solid plan, if he went to the right people it would work, he could go behind his mother and her campaign and plead Hades’ case. Maybe even talk to Loki, though he wasn’t sure if Loki would believe him. He wasn’t overly sure if anyone would believe him.</p><p>“You already know I’m on your side Steve. I know Hades, I remember the last time she sat on the council. She’s smart, she has the knowledge and the authority, she deserves to be there but the younger gods, the once who have forgotten what she did, the ones that have never worked with her. They don’t know. They eat out of Demeter’s hands with all her bullshit about satan and how we ‘<em>don’t need the dead in the business of the living’,” </em>Bucky mocked Demeter, he was never afraid to do that in front of Steve, at first he felt slightly weird about it, like his mother would know if he ever spoke a bad word about her but he soon realised the Bucky was safe, he could be himself and say what he wanted without consequences, well, with little consequences.</p><p>Steve thought about what Bucky had said, he knew that Bucky would be on his side, Bucky had never not shown support for Hades herself, just, ya know, the stupid shit Steve did in Hades…</p><p>But he something that stayed with Steve. ‘<em>the ones that have never worked with her’ </em>had Bucky worked with Hades? When would Bucky have to work with her. Bucky worked with the sun, he worked with prophecies and medicine, none of which concerned the dead.</p><p>“Start with Becca, she and I are one of the same, Pallas-Nat, she’ll be on your side too, I know she’s already talked to Loki about it. That’s who you should go to after, to him, if he knows, if he has confirmation from Nat, I know they hate each other because of Athens and Odysseus but he trusts her word, he trusts that she’ll choose the winning side.” Bucky went on and on about who Steve should see, who he knew that would be on his side.</p><p>He listened intently, took note and made a plan of what he should say to each. To Becca, goddess of the hunt, the best way was to talk to her about Bucky, they always fought side by side. To Natasha, goddess of wisdom, it was going to be harder. But if Bucky was right then she already agreed with Steve, they just needed to join forces. </p><p>
  <em>Hades,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know when you’ll get this, I plan on giving it to Peter to pass on, I know I can trust him to get this to you safely. There’s five days before the council debates and I thought you would appreciate an update as to what is happening in Olympus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I imagine you have your own ways, maybe spies, Loki has probably discussed matters with you also. He said he had told you he would fight whether you liked it or not, how you told him that you said he was stubborn. You said I was stubborn as well, I guess I am, but I can’t help fighting for what I believe in. I believe in you. I believe that you should have a say and so do many of the others, Loki, Becca, Natasha, and Jane all agree with me. I think we actually have a shot but Loki thinks it will take your appearance to convince Thor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve</em>
</p><p>Hades and Sam sat side by side on the balcony that overlooked the gates. They watched as night engulfed them and there was an eery silence between the two. A fresh argument still sitting between them, two sides of the same fight.</p><p>Hades’ mind was fighting with itself, her guard was being torn down brick by brick as Loki and Steve tried to convince her to stand before the twelve Olympians. But Sam wasn’t a fan of the idea.</p><p>“What if it’s a trap,” he argued, “we don’t know what Demeter has up her sleeve,” he said, “we don’t need them!” He raised his voice and she let him get it all out.</p><p>“Are you finished yet?” She brushed her hand over her dress and looked at him as Sam nodded. “You’re right.”</p><p>Sam was shocked at what she said, he expected her to rationalise her reasons, he expected her to tell him to mind his own business, to tell him that she would stand up for the Underworld. But she didn’t.</p><p>“I’m what now?”</p><p>“You’re right Sam. Everything about this is stupid. The living and the dead shouldn’t be mixed, bad things happen, bad things like husbands wanting to resurrect their wives, like people thinking they can make deals in order to mess with what is natural. They don’t respect us or what we do here, you’re right, it could be a trap. Demeter will make it a living hell for myself and the rest of you here if she can. You’re right, we don’t need them, we run things differently here, our systems aren’t the same.”</p><p>“Then what…” Sam looked at Hades in awe, there was fire in her eyes and he knew that look, she as sick of being undermined, she was angry, she was determined and if he knew her as well as he thought he did he knew what that look meant. She had a plan. “Then why are you considering it?”</p><p>“Because they need us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>